


Embarrassing Encounters

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mama Baird, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: Could you write something where Eve catches Jake and Ezekiel making out while they're supposed to be on a mission?





	

When Eve had decided they would stay in a hotel instead of going back home, she had thought it’d be a great idea. She’d convinced Jacob by explaining to him it was the easiest option, Cassandra by telling her how much fun it would be to roomie up, and Ezekiel by informing him there was a free breakfast in the morning.

Cassandra was already in bed and asleep with eight (Jacob and Ezekiel had offered theirs to her) chocolate pillow mint wrappers on the nightstand next to her. Eve had thrown a blanket over her and set an alarm for the morning, making sure it was bright and early so they wouldn’t miss the breakfast.

She knew she should probably leave them alone, but Eve needed to check up on Jacob and Ezekiel. The mission was lasting longer than they’d originally planned for, and everyone was strung-out and tired. Earlier that day, they’d nearly lost Jacob to a three-headed jackal trying to bite his face off. She knew he probably wouldn’t appreciate it, but she left the room and walked towards theirs, a few doors down.

She held up her hand to knock and then thought better of it. If they were already asleep, she’d just be waking them up. If they were still awake, they probably wouldn’t let her in anyway. Eve slipped out the key to their room she’d asked the lady at the front desk for when they were checking in, and quickly slid it through the lock mechanism, listening for the little ‘clicking’ sound.

When the light flashed up at her bright and green, Eve turned the handle and pushed in the door. She stepped in and nearly stumbled right back out again.

On what was clearly Ezekiel’s bed, her two Librarians were making out. Jacob’s bed sat lonely and still made-up, untouched. He was the one to notice her first, and when he did, he nearly chucked Ezekiel to the other bed. He sat up quickly, face red as a beet and mouth already moving and trying to explain things.

“Oh, uh, Baird, yes, hello.” He coughed awkwardly. “How are you?”

“Ugh,” Ezekiel groaned. He was on the floor as Jacob had missed the other bed by a few inches. He sat up slowly, hair mussed and face flushed, and frowned at Eve. “What’re you doing? Don’t you knock?”

“I, uh,” Eve said, slowly recovering from her shock, “wanted to check on you.”

Ezekiel jumped to his feet, falling on to the bed next to Jacob once more. He rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever…get out. We’re busy.”

Eve snorted at that. “Yeah, I can see that.”

She watched Jacob slap Ezekiel on the back of the head and smirked to herself. Jacob still couldn’t meet her eyes. “Uh, what he means is, thank you. We’re okay, really.”

Eve’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah, I saw that.”

Jacob’s face got redder, and Ezekiel’s mouth popped open a little bit in surprise. She shrugged. “Look, it’s fine. Do whatever makes you happy, okay? Just don’t let it interfere with any actual mission, got it?”

Ezekiel rolled his eyes, already inching back towards Jacob. “Yeah, yeah, alright, mom. Just get out, would ya?”

Eve sighed, shaking her head. “Whatever you say, Jones.” She winked at Jacob when he finally met her gaze. “Don’t have too much fun.”

Jacob choked, and Ezekiel just groaned. Eve laughed lightly to herself and walked out the door again. Before it closed, she called, “And use protection!”

She heard Jacob give out a pitiful noise of embarrassment and the unmistakable sound of a pillow smacking against the closed door. Ezekiel’s voice accompanied it. “Oh my God, just go away! You’re embarrassing my boyfriend.”

She heard the thump of Jacob pushing Ezekiel off the bed for the second time and laughed loudly in the quiet hall, making her way back towards her own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks so much for reading this short lil thing of mine. I really hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (ps sorry for spamming the Librarians tag with me name)


End file.
